supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Josephine Armstrong
Biography Josephine Denise Armstrong Sr., (born August 28, 1981) was the ringleader of Maria Tachimi's bullies, followed by Stacie Harris and Susie Hollister. Born to African-American family, Derek and Denise Armstrong and older sister Abby and brother Michael. Birth Josephine was born on August 28, 1981 to Denise and Derek near the end of summer in Honolulu, Hawaii as a result of an unplanned pregnancy. Michael and Abby had finished a summer vacation bible school program in Honolulu where their Aunt Whitney (Derek's younger sister) lived with her native Hawaiian husband and three kids, whose house Abby and Michael stayed at during the course of the summer vacation Bible school program. As a reward for finishing the vacation Bible school program, Aunt Whitney took the kids a whole day of surfing and a luau. She got a call from her brother Derek who told her the news; the new baby was born. Early Childhood Life on The Docks Tantrums Denise took Josephine to see a psychiatrist to examine her, hoping to figure out what to do with the problem. She wanted to help Josephine change and realize her actions so that they could be a happier family, but Derek found out about it. He was furious with his wife for revealing their family matters and began beating Denise in a blind rage. Crime She and Susie kidnapped Maria after school on December 17, 1989, tortured her, and brutally beat and stabbed her to death in the school basement after serving their after-school detention as revenge for getting them put in detention for the rest of the school year. After hearing sirens approaching, she and Susie panicked and tried to get rid of their victim's body, but failed. So their last effort was to bury the body in the school basement, hoping nobody would think to look since nobody had been in there for years. Maria's mother, Satsuki Tachimi reported her daughter missing and her story was on the news channel and "Missing" posters of Maria were posted all around the whole entire town and throughout the state, hoping anybody would find the little girl who disappeared. Despite other parents of the PTA meeting have shunned Satsuki and her family, the neighbors, volunteers, rescue dogs, police and citizens all offered to lend a helping hand and searched high and low for Maria, for a reward of $10,000 was offered by the mayor for her safe return. The next day went by, police searched and still no sign of Maria, so the reward for her safe return was doubled to $20,000. The following day, but still no Maria and the reward for the girl's return doubled to $40,000 in hopes that anybody would help find her and bring her back home. Maria's mother Satsuki refused to give up hope, no matter how hopeless the situation. She was not the kind of person to quit or surrender so she asked everybody on the Docks and in town if she had seen her little girl. Investigation After interviewing Maria's friend Joseph Wintergreen, police managed to get a sketch of the suspects who abducted the victim the day she went missing. The Canadian-American boy also mentioned the names of the suspects, their families, and the incidents. Josephine's elder sister, Abby who had come home from an all-girls' Christian boarding school for Christmas break, at first denied her father Derek's actions for he had had the boarding school let her come home for the weekend for her birthday so that the family could celebrate her special day, making her believe that he was the best daddy in the world until one of Maria's grandfathers revealed the shocking and unbearable truth to her about Derek's role in Maria's murder. Shocked, Abby turned to her dad, asking if it was true. She felt numb and rather like she was going to be sick inside, realizing the whole entire truth about what her father had done. Abby suddenly burst into tears of anguish as she called out to him for lying to her all this time and his betrayal. She then apologized to Maria's grandfather for not knowing her father's true nature. Forensic Evidence Josephine's DNA Fibers Saliva Bite marks Fingerprints Footprints Calling card Murder weapon: Her father Derek's brass knuckles Orange blossom perfume bottle Coconut candy wrappers Transformers action figures Crime scene: School basement Droplets of human Blood Maria's Diary Arrest Trial, testimony, Conviction, and Sentence Susie, Stacie and Josephine were all tried as minors for their crimes. Escape during Prison Riot When she was 9 years old, Josephine escaped from juvenile detention during a riot and hid out in deserted and isolated areas that she could think of, while she was on the run and began meeting and dating some boys, pickpocketing, wearing makeup, smoking pot and drinking. However, she was caught by the FBI when she was in Mississippi while boarding the riverboat. Josephine was taken back to the juvenile detention center in Miami. She was also put into the youth detention's alcohol and drug rehab. Nine months later, Josephine escaped once again and she met her father, who broke out of jail during a prison riot that morning in the countryside. They snuck on board the boat that was heading to Honolulu, Hawaii. Josephine celebrated her 10th birthday in Honolulu with coconut cake, coconut sweets, coconut shrimp, surfing, hula, presents, coconut ice cream — all of those were purchased with the credit cards Derek had stolen from his ex-wife, Denise. Speaking of which, Denise discovered this when she received a call from her credit card company about the unusual activity and informed her new husband Wallace Murphy, who in return reported it to the police. Tracking down the credit card purchases and the bill, the cops busted Derek and Josephine in Aunt Whitney's house (Aunt Whitney was not home at the time, and neither were her kids or her husband) and then arrested them — for credit card fraud, breaking and entering, illegal boarding to avoid conviction, escaping from jail, and theft. Derek was held 30 days in Hawaiian jail before being transferred back to Florida prison, while Josephine was sent home in The Docks with her mother and stepfather; this time on probation and juvenile home detention with an electronic device attached to her ankle to make sure that she did not leave the house for 6-9 months. She and her father were banned returning to Hawaii ever again. Her stepfather was also strict and stern, and refused to buy her anything she wanted, unlike Derek; he also disciplined Josephine and forbade her to have any contact with her father, but that did not stop the young troublemaker at all. She also learned that all of her toys, games, dolls, plushies, jewelry, lunch boxes, clothes, dresses, books, and everything she owned — including her My Little Pony toy Locket were gone; Locket was given to the children's hospital, and the rest was either sold at a police auction or given to Goodwill or other charities. After 6-9 months of house arrest, Josephine was returned to Miami juvenile detention under full maximum security, where she was placed in rehab, and the youth detention's reform school program, anger management classes, Appearance She has very dark skin, beautiful dark-colored eyes and beautiful coal-black hair. As a child, Josephine was seen with coal-black hair in cornrows decorated with rainbow beads and yellow barrettes. She was seen wearing a pastel yellow-orange dress with a floral pattern, heart dangling earrings, pink leggings and red designer penny loafers. She owned a My Little Pony lunch box and school back pack. For Halloween, she is often dressed as a princess or a hula dancer. Her wish list (as a child) includes the following: A baby sister, A new home in Hawaii, coconut sweets, My Little Pony Videos, butterfly, dolls, a locket, MapleTown, big pink teddy bear, My Little Pony, Star Brite, Barbie, In Hawaii, she is seem wearing a pink swimsuit with a white floral print, a unicorn inflatable, beach toys, mask and snorkel, fins, a pair of My Little Pony sunglasses, a Star-Brite sunhat, and a pair of neon orange sandals when she is at the beach with her family. When dancing the hula, she is seen with a green hula skirt, a leaf bracelet, anklet and headband, bright yellow top, Other times, she is seen with pink sandals, a yellow hibiscus, shell leis and her hair is still in cornrows. In juvenile detention, she is seen wearing a prison orange jumpsuit, and her hair is still in cornrows. Personality Jealous, manipulative, mean, cruel and cowardly. According to both Michael and Abby, Josephine was very spoiled and ill-disciplined by her father, and would constantly throw tantrums over everything such as what both siblings were watching on TV or when she wanted something - like attention. She was also selfish and bossy; she was even a tattletale. And not to mention greedy, too. Interests Likes Coconut sweets, Hawaii, lavender, pastel colors, luaus, Care Bears, her ukulele, My Little Pony, MapleTown, Disney World, Cabbage Patch Kids, Barbie, Dollies, Tea Party, pink, shopping, Almond Joy, Mounds, Star Brite, Hello Kitty, Daddy, Lisa Frank, getting attention, moa (chicken), squid luau, coconut milk, haupia, Ko'ele Palau, kulolo, pineapple, coconut balls, watermelon, orange, haupia cake, money, Bounty chocolate bars, Cream pie, Sorbetes, Beijinho, coconut bar, coconut ice, Macaroons, Sno-balls, Australian White Christmas cake Dislikes Mommy, Maria, WWII, Japan, boy stuff, not being allowed to buy what she wants, getting detention after school, not being allowed to have coconut sweets, Transformers, poi, not being able to watch My Little Pony, house arrest, being in prison, probation, digging a ditch, prison orange, Wallace Murphy (her stepdad), being banned from going back to Hawaii Quote "DAAAADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" "Get her, Daddy!" "I'm gonna tell on you!" "I want the butterfly, Daddy!" "Hey, Daddy! I want you to get me the (noun)." "I'm telling!" "I want it now!" "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" "I want a feast; I want a bean feast..." "I'm telling on you!" "If you tell the teachers, nobody will believe you." "My son will be Caleb...and my daughter will be...Stacie." "I want the works, I want the whole works..." "DADDY!!!!! Daddy, daddy, daddy! Today's school trip was awful! Those teachers and chaperones were so mean to me!!! I wanted to buy a big $25 pretty stuffed pink teddy bear, but they wouldn't let me, even though I had extra money on me! We were each given $20 to spend; those teacher are just cheapskates!!! Can I switch schools, maybe to a private school in Hawaii?" "Presents and prizes...and sweets and surprises of all shapes and sizes...and now!" "Don't care how, I want it now! Don't care how, I want it nooooowwwwwwwww!!!!!" Trivia *Her blood type is B *At age 18, she gave birth to her first daughter, Josephine Jr who was taken away and granted custody to Josephine's mother Denise and her new husband, Wallace, who is an honest, hard-working and true Christian man, with five children and ten to twelve grandchildren (Denise re-married about three years after she divorced Derek, plus Denise is much happier than she has ever been now that she is with Wallace since he is a much better man and treating her better than Derek had ever *In prison, Josephine took anger management classes and learned to lift weights, play basketball *Shortly after turning 37, she gave birth to twins; a daughter and a son at a prison hospital. However, the twins were both taken away from her and given to her ex-boyfriend, Kwami *At age 32, she gave birth to her first son, Gabriel which was immediately taken away and given to her older sister Abby, who received a college master's degree in Music philosophy, and is married to a man (Thad) in the Air Force, and have two children. *Six months after turning 27, her daughter Athena was born but was given custody to her brother Michael who is married to a Princeton graduate and registered nurse, Rachael with a son of his own. *Her mother Denise divorced her father and received custody of her brother and sister *She owned Locket, a my little pony toy. *Her father Derek who played the role in Maria's murder, was sentenced to 35 years to life on death row with no parole. He received the death penalty by lethal injection, and his last meal was pecan pie, mashed potatoes with gravy, Hawaiian coconut shrimp, corn, a bucket KFC fried chicken, jambalaya, Pepsi and buttermilk biscuits. *Locket was given to a local children's hospital, and all of her other toys, games, clothes, books and everything she owned were either sold at a police auction or given to Goodwill or other charity after she was convicted and incarcerated for the murder of Maria Tachimi Family *Father: Derek Armstrong *Mother: Denise Armstrong (Parkinson) *Brother: Michael Armstrong *Sister: Abby Armstrong *Ex-boyfriend: Kwami Perez *Son: Gabriel, Caleb *Daughter: Athena, Stacie, Josephine Armstrong Jr. *Sister-in-Law: Rachel Cooper *Brother-In-Law: Thad Rickles *Stepfather: Wallace Murphy *Grandmother: Edith Armstrong (King) *Grandfather: Randolph Armstrong *Aunts: Addy, Romera, Tiana, Iris, Eden, Trudy, Whitney Armstrong-Mahako *Cousins: Eve, Adam, Goliath, Janae, Gerald, Virgil *Uncles: Jonah, Luther, Noah, David, Naveen, Oscar Category:African-American People Category:Villains Category:Incarcerated Category:Murderers Category:Kidnappers Category:Bullies Category:People who got arrested Category:People with Dark Skin Category:People with Black Hair Category:People born in 1981 Category:People born in August Category:Torturers Category:Child Murderers Category:Spoiled Children Category:Brats Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Children who got suspended from school Category:Children from Florida Category:37-year-olds Category:Inmates Category:Delinquents Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Adults Category:Children who gave the adults the middle finger Category:38-year-olds Category:Mothers Category:Mothers who lost custody of their children Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Stepdaughters Category:Convicts Category:Banned from Hawaii Category:Liars Category:Children who were being mean to their siblings Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Nieces Category:Aunts Category:Sisters-in-Law Category:Ex-Girlfriends Category:Former Friends Category:Stepsisters